¡FIN DE AÑO!
by Naileben
Summary: Las tortugas van a una fiesta de fin de año... Sin permiso. 1000 dólares, cuatro adolescentes irresponsables y una larga noche por delante. ¡Denme una oportunidad!
1. OPERACIÓN PELOTEO

**¡Hola! Antes de empezar con otra de mis idas de pinza mas bestiales, querría aclarar algo:**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen; sólo escribo esto con el propósito de mejorar como escritora y de que paseis tan buen rato leyendo como yo lo paso escribiendo.**

**¿Alguien sabe sobre la segunda temporada de TMNT 2012? Sé que empieza en febrero, pero ya estamos a 27 de enero y no sé nada (qué novedad) , así que si alguien sabe algo le agradeceré la información.**

**Ya basta, no os aburro mas; ¡Que comience el fic!**

CAPÍTULO 1 - OPERACION PELTEO

-¡Viernes, señoras y señores!- se oye en la radio-¡Un frío y nevado viernes que ha amanecido con las preparaciones para la macro fiesta de fin de año en Central Park!

Bajo el alcantarillado de Nueva York, cuatro tortugas y una chica pelirroja charlaban animadamente mientras almorzaban.

-El mejor sistema es el peloteo.-dice April.-No falla nunca.

-No.- insiste Leonardo- Eso no va a funcionar con Splinter. Es todo cuestión de saber encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Leo, no metas la pata – le dice Raph- ¡Tardó 15 años en dejarnos salir a la superficie!¿Como nos va a dejar ir a una fiesta llena de gente que puede descubrirnos?

-El edificio entero estará como una cuba, ¿te piensas que alguien se dara cuenta?- le reprocha el de azul.

-Pues como le digas eso estamos arreglados.- dice Donnie.

-¿Y si hacemos las dos cosas?- propone Mickey- Le hacemos la pelota y además Leo tiene que ir con su cara de "yo no he roto nunca un plato" y pedirle en nombre de todos que nos deje ir a la fiesta como buen líder que es.- Todos (menos Leonardo, claro) estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea.

-¿Y por qué yo? ¡A la fiesta queréis ir todos!- se queja el de azul.

-No te quejes. Aquí se decide por democracia. –dice Raph- ¿Votos a favor?-Todos levantan las manos a la vez. – El pueblo ha hablado. Te toca, Intrépido.

-¡Que empiece la operación _Oh happy day_!- todos se le quedan mirando.- _Happy day, _porque en inglés quiere decir "día feliz" y nosotros queremos pasar un dia feliz ¿no? –dice orgulloso- Lo sé, soy genial poniendo nombres.

-¡No tan deprisa!¡No es justo que solo me toque a mi decirle a Splinter…!- una voz mayor interrumpe al de azul.

-¿Decirme que, Leonardo?- Splinter entra en la sala.

La sala enmudeció de golpe. O ahora o nunca.

-Pues…- Leo hacia uso de todo su ingenio- El caso es que… Cerca del instituto de April hacen una fiesta y… Queríamos saber si podemos ir.

El maestro lo meditó un segundo- Y dime, Leonardo, ¿Por qué no os iba a dejar ir a una fiesta?

Genial. Otra de las preguntas trampa del Sensei.

-Porque… Es una fiesta de fin de año.- le intenta aclarar.

-¿Y no es, al fin y al cabo, una fiesta como cualquier otra?- continua la rata.

Los chicos estaban confundidos. Ni si quiera Donnie entendía a donde quería llegar su maestro.

Este es el punto: Una fiesta así NO es como las demás. -Pero esta es la mas importante del año.- continuó Leo. Sus hermanos preferían no hablar, ya que si presionaban demasiado al Sensei acabaría todo en una negación rotunda.

-¿Y por qué?- Nadie sabia que responder. Todos meditaban una respuesta coherente. Estaba claro por que era la mas importante (y por lo tanto la mejor): Habia mas gente, y mas alcohol, por lo tanto mas diversion. Pero eso al Sensei no se lo podían decir ni hartos de vino.

-Pues porque hay la mejor música del año- dice Mickey, como si nada.

-¡Sí!- complementa April- Y además esta cerca de mi casa. Ya conoce a mi padre, Sensei, no hay problema en encontrar cama.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. No parecía que nada pudiera salir mal. Excepto…

-¿Y no se os olvida un detalle?- pregunta Splinter. Se habían dejado TODOS los detalles, básicamente.

-Bueno, sí, habrá bastante gente.- indica Raph- Pero ya sabe como son los humanos, Sensei, por estas fechas se hartan de bebida y al día siguiente no recuerdan nada.

-Tu lo has dicho, Raphael: la bebida.- un escalofrío recorrió a los adolescentes: allí era donde quería llegar el maestro- Con "fiesta" he de entender que os referís a música, chicas y alcohol. ¿Me equivoco?

Ese era un golpe bajo. Bajo pero cierto, todo sea dicho.

-Pero Sensei, tendremos cuidado.- dice Donnie- En la fiesta de Haloween no pasó nada, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero como bien habeis dicho; es la fiesta mas importante del año.- Genial, ahora todo se volvía en su contra.- Así que… ¿Creéis que debéis ir?

La respuesta evidente era no. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, desilusionados.

-Entonces no tengo nada mas que añadir- dicho eso, se retiró de la sala.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, April dijo la evidencia:

-Vais a venir igual, ¿no?- las cuatro tortugas sonrieron y asintieron a la vez.

-Yo no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.-dice Mickey.

-Ni yo- dice Donnie.

-Pues yo aún menos- este era Raph.

-¡Chicos! ¿Pero estais locos? ¡Se va a dar cuenta!- dice Leo. Odiaba hacer siempre de abogado del diablo, pero de algún lado tenia que salir la voz de la razón.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de Donatello- ¿Y si… no se da cuenta?

…..

**¡Y FIN!**

**Tengo que decir, este capitulo me ha quedado peor de lo que me esperaba, pero podéis dejarme en los reviews consejos para mejorar.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el inicio? Prometo de verdad actualizar pronto; y tengo que anunciar una cosa: ¡Ésta será la primera historia que acabe! Sí, porque ya la tengo escrita.**

**Esta vez prometo acabar lo que he empezado (cosa que nunca hago, porque soy un desastre andante :P); ya que con mi fic "Bola De Dragón" la cosa se me esta complicando mas de lo que esperaba.**

**Durante este fic saldrán bebidas alcohólicas, y no quisiera que nadie se lo tome a mal; mi intención es solo reflejar situaciones en la que la mayoría de todos nosotros nos hemos visto involucrados. Ninguna de las tortugas son alcohólicos, simplemente reflejo el deseo de probar cosas nuevas y de saltarse las reglas que todos hemos tenido alguna vez.**

**Sólo quiero recordaros que se acepten críticas buenas, malas, gritos, susurros, lloros, risas, insultos, peloteos… ¡Todo es bienvenido!¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Paro ya de aburriros, que me enrollo como una persiana.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Aki Naileben Cambio y corto**


	2. PLAN B

**¡Hola! **

**Antes de que se me olvide: Mil gracias por vuestros reviews (sólo hay uno, pero tengo la esperanza que llegaran muchos mas cuando me ponga las pilas con la historia) y gracias también por vuestros fav, PM… ¡Valen mas que todo el oro del mundo!**

**AliTMNT: ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias, de verdad! Ahora a tener paciencia y aguantar unos días mas, que remedio. U.U**

**Tengo que decir que este NO es el principio original de la historia; el documento Word se dañó y he tenido que subir este. A pesar de que me gustaba mas el otro, no creo que me haya quedado tan mal. Y si me ha quedado más que mal, pues podéis dejarme reviews para mejorar.**

**Durante este fic saldrán bebidas alcoholicas, y no quisiera que nadie se lo tome a mal; mi intención es solo reflejar situaciones en la que la mayoría de todos nosotros nos hemos visto involucrados. Ninguna de las tortugas son alcohólicos, simplemente reflejo el deseo de probar cosas nuevas y de saltarse las reglas que todos hemos tenido alguna vez.**

**(Ya sé que lo dije, pero lo vuelvo a repetir por si las moscas).**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen; sólo escribo esto con el propósito de mejorar como escritora y de que paséis tan buen rato leyendo como yo lo paso escribiendo.**

**Y bueno, ya me callo, ¡que comience el capítulo!**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – PLAN B**

31 de diciembre. Fin de año (Nochevieja para los españoles). Cuatro tortugas, un plan y un maestro meditando.

-¿Todo a punto?- pregunta Leo. Los demás asienten.-Hagamos recuento. ¿Donnie, tienes…?

El de morado levanta una jeringuilla- evidentemente.

-Mickey, Raph, ¿Cuánto habeis conseguido?- prosigue el líder.

Todos se agrupan, como si temieran ser escuchados- Mil- susurra Raph.

A Donnie y a Leo por poco no les da un infarto- ¿Pero se puede saber de donde habéis sacado mil dólares?

-Hemos estado trabajando para el señor Murakami- afirma Mickey con orgullo.

-Vale, ya solo nos falta algo que tomar. ¿Alguien tiene opciones?- pregunta el de azul.- Yo digo JB con coca-cola y Valentine's.

-Apuntado - dice donnie- ¿Qué mas?

-Vodka negro –propone Raph- con Blue tropic.

-No- éste es Mickey- El kiwi tropic es mucho mejor.

-¿Se puede saber que es eso?- pregunta Leo.

-Es como el blue tropic pero verde. El dia de Halloween me encontré una botella entera y lo probé, ¡Es lo mejor!

Sus hermanos le miran boquiabiertos- ¡¿Pero tu eres tonto?!¿Cómo se te ocurre beber lo primero que te encuentras?-le regaña el mayor.

-Leo, eres consciente de que vivimos en una alcantarilla y que comemos algas con gusanos, ¿verdad?- le reprocha Mickey.

-Es igual, dejemos eso para mas tarde. De momento compramos los dos. –pone paz el de morado- JB, Vodka, Valentine's, Blue tropic y kiwi tropic. También hay barra libre ¿nada mas, no?

-Chicos, ¿no nos estamos pasando?- pregunta Leo.- no se trata de llegar a casa medio muertos.

-¡Pues no bebas!- le reprocha el de rojo- mas para nosotros.

-Yo bebo porque me gusta, no para acabar por los suelos, como _otros._- los dos hermanos intercambian miradas hasta que el de rojo dice:

-¡Vete a tomar fanta!- le dice Raphael, de mala manera.

-¡Ya basta, chicos!- dice Donnie- ¡Tenemos que decidirlo ya, April espera mi llamada!

-Oh, _April espera mi llamada-_ se burla Mickey.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice el genio, sin entender mucho.

-_Mándale recuerdos de nuestra parte, Romeo-_ Raph se une al juego.

-Muack muack- ahora es Leo quien molesta al morado.

-Se nos esta haciendo tarde, chicos.- les dice Donnie. Miran al reloj: las 15:00.- De aquí a media hora el Sensei acabará de meditar. ¡Vamos!

Se dirigen a la cocina y abren el frigorífico con sumo cuidado. De allí sacan una taza hecha de arcilla que tiene la palabra "PAPA" escrita con macarrones.

-No entiendo porque sigue guardando eso- dice Mickey- Debe tener mas años que él, incluso.

-Eso es imposible, Mickey- le corrige Donnie- Se la regalemos cuando teníamos 5 años, así que tiene 11.

La taza esta cubierta con papel de aluminio. Lo sacan como si pareciera que en algún momento tuviera que explotar y Donnie vierte un líquido en el té.

-Listo- dice el genio.

*7 horas después*

Raph y Mickey estaban esperando a sus dos hermanos en el salón. Raph vestía una camisa rosa con las palabras "BAD BOY" gravadas en negro en la espalda junto a unos pantalones amarillos. Mickey era otra historia: Se havia limitado a ponerse unos vaqueros, una sudadera naranja con unas alas de angel en la espalda y sus inseparables cascos para escuchar música.

-¿Tenéis para mucho?- pregunta Raph, impaciente.

-¡Ya va!- Donatello es quien contesta. Aparece vestido con unos tejanos junto a una camiseta beige con el estampado de una palmera y una camisa a cuadros por encima. - ¿Y Leo?

El mayo apareció cinco minutos después, vistiendo vaqueros, al igual que Donnie y Mickey, una camisa blanca y corbata negra junto a un jersey también negro y gafas de sol.

Una vez reunidos y tras asegurarse que el Sensei estaba KO, se pusieron camino a la fiesta.

-¿Se puede saber para que llevas gafas de sol?- le pregunta Raph en nombre de todos.- Por si no te has enterado es de noche, genio.

-Porque a mi me quedan bien- dice como si nada.

- ¿A caso nuestro intrépido líder quiere impresionar a alguien?- ahora es Donnie quien molesta al mayor.

-¡Por supuesto que no!¿Pero que tontería es esa?- se enfada Leo.

-¡Jajaja!¿Y si es una tontería por que te has puesto rojo?-remata Mickey.

-¿Nos vas a presentar a tu _novia_?- le molesta el mas bruto.

-Bueno, ya vale ¿no?- corta el de azul- Que pesados sois.-Leo mira a su alrededor- Creo que ya estamos. ¿Y April?

-¡Ya la llamo yo!- se apresura en decir el de morado. Acto seguido, coge su teléfono, pero este suena al instante y contesta la llamada- ¿April, eres tu?

-_Sí, Donnie. ¿Dónde estais? Yo estoy aquí, en la farola al lado de la entrada principal._

-Eso no puede ser- se extraña el genio- nosotros también estamos aquí.

-Donnie- Le dice el mas pequeño.

-Estoy hablando, Mickey.- el de morado le lanza una mirada furiosa- Perdona, April. ¿Qué decias?

-_Que si estas seguro que es la entrada correcta._

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!- se indigna- ¡Hay una pancarta de "ENTRADA PRINCIPAL" escrito en mayúsculas!

-Donnie- le vuelve a llamar Miquelangelo. Esta vez el genio se limita a empujarlo.

-_¡Pues no es posible que no os vea!-_ se enfada la chica-_ ¡Yo estoy viendo lo mismo!_

-¡DONNIE!- gritan los tres a la vez.

El genio voltea a ver a sus hermanos y algo se choca con su caparazón.- ¡Mira por donde andas!- le grita el individuo.

-¡Estoy hablando, un poco de respeto!- le gritó de mala manera. Por casualidades de la vida, se giró a ver a quien acababa de gritar. Abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo- ¿April?

Y sí. Habian estado hablando todo el rato uno pegado a la espalda del otro.

-Cuando acabéis el numerito me avisáis- dice Leo- Voy a buscar las entradas.

Esa era su parte del plan: Donnie preparó el somnífero para dormir a Splinter, Raph y Mickey consiguieron el dinero . April compró las bebidas y él, las entradas.

-¡Yo te acompaño!- dice Mickey.

- ¡No!- de repente, el de azul se pone muy nervioso, pero se da cuenta de su error y rectifica- Quiero decir… No hace falta, Mickey, ya voy yo.

Y tal como lo dice; sale disparado hacia quien sabe donde.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?- pregunta Raph- Primero las gafas y luego esto. Que rarito es.

-Dijo que tenia "contactos" para conseguir las entradas- dice April, que ya había "encontrado" a las tortugas- Somos menores; no creo que sea algo legal.

Volviendo con Leo, se encaminó hacia un callejón que estaba un poco apartado del ajetreo. La busca con la mirada; y al verla, se queda sin palabras.

-Wow…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Su amiga peli-negra llevaba puesto un vestido de color entre rojo y granate que resaltaba su… _Belleza femenina_ (ehem, ehem); y unas botas con tacón del mismo color.

-¿Sorprendido, pequeñajo?- le dice ella con malicia.

Leo levanta la cabeza para observar la evidencia: ahora que lleva tacones es mucho mas alta que él.

-¡Pequeñaja lo serás tu!- dice enfadado. Leo odiaba ser tratado como inferior, y ella se aprovechaba.

-Yo tengo una razón para decirlo, pequeñajo ¿Y tu?- le molesta.

-Pues…- intenta buscar una solución coherente. Una idea le ilumina- Yo soy tu pequeñajo… Y tu mi pequeñaja. ¿Que te parece el trato?

- A mi me vale- dice ella- Pero dime, ¿ has venido a discutir sobre cómo llamarme o a por las entradas?

-Sí, es verdad- dice volviendo a la realidad. Si por él fuera se hubiera quedado ahí; la fiesta ya se le había ido de la cabeza.

-Te las regalo, pero solo por ser tu- le dice; sonriendo de medio lado. A Leo le da un salto el corazón. Coge las entradas y por un momento se quedan mirando a los ojos, pero enseguida apartan la mirada; ya que otra voz les interrumpe:

-¡Leo, es para hoy!- le grita Raph, que ha venido a buscarle.

-Que pesados son- le dice- Parece que me echen de menos, me tienen vigilado.

-No te quejes- le dice- a ti te vigilan tus hermanos; a mi todo el clan del pie.

-No te vigilaríamos si te dieras prisa- dice Raph, molesto.

-En fin. ¿Nos… Nos vemos dentro?- le pregunta ella.

-Faltaría mas- le dice él- Y… Gracias. – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras el de rojo se lo llevaba de allí casi a rastras.

- ¿En serio, Leo? ¿Karai?-dijo Raph- En Nueva York hay mafia, los pingüinos psicópatas del zoo, millones falsificadores, los dragones púrpura… ¡De todos las malditas personas que pueden darte entradas…! ¿Eliges a la hija de nuestro enemigo?

-Eh, no te lo tomes así…- le intentó calmar- nos ha dado entradas gratis, ¿Qué mas queréis?

-TE ha dado entradas gratis "solo por ser tu"- dijo Mikey en tono de burla.

Leo se puso rojo (Y eso que no había bebido)- ¿Lo… Lo habéis oído?

-Alto y claro- dijo April- Pero no te preocues , _tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros._

Y así se encaminaron hacia la fiesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡Y fin! Bueno, a partir de aquí explicaré como viven las 4 tortugas la noche, así que el inicio de los capítulos 3,4,5 y 6 seran el mismo.**

**Se acepten críticas buenas, malas, gritos, susurros, lloros, risas, insultos, peloteos… ¡Todo es bienvenido!¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Paro ya de aburriros, que me enrollo como una persiana.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Aki Naileben Cambio y corto**


	3. ¿YO BORRACHO? ¡QUÉ VA!

**Bien, bien, continuemos! **

**Sobre los comentarios, quería decir que justamente tenia un mal dia y es de agradecer leer reviews que te animan tanto a seguir, aún mas cuando si quiera he comenzado con la historia (mis partes favoritas aún están por llegar, jeje). No sé como agradecéroslo, de verdad.**

**Y bueno, quería destacar que si bien el capitulo anterior no me gustó mucho; este es de mis favoritos (por no decir el que mas me gusta), pero no voy a hacer mas Spoiler.**

**Sé que me ha quedado MUY largo. De hecho creo que hay mas palabras que en los dos anteriores juntos, pero bueno, si habeis leído algún otro fic mio sabréis que hay veces que se me pira la pinza; aún así espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen; sólo escribo esto con el propósito de mejorar como escritora y de que paseis tan buen rato leyendo como yo lo paso escribiendo.**

**CAPÍTULO 3-¿ YO BORRACHO? ¡QUE VA!**

*En capítulos anteriores…

- ¿En serio, Leo? ¿Karai?-dijo Raph- En Nueva York hay mafia, millones falsificadores, los dragones púrpura… ¡De todos las malditas personas que pueden darte entradas…! ¿Eliges a la hija de nuestro enemigo?

-Eh, no te lo tomes así…- le intentó calmar- nos ha dado entradas gratis, ¿Qué mas quereis?

-TE ha dado entradas gratis "solo por ser tu"- dijo Mikey en tono de burla.

Leo se puso rojo (Y eso que no había bebido)- ¿Lo… Lo habeis oído?

-Alto y claro- dijo April- Pero no te preocues , _tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros._

Y así se encaminaron hacia la fiesta. *

POV LEO

Cruzemos la enorme puerta que daba a la fiesta… Habia bastante gente, música bastante buena….

Mikey se va directo hacia la tabla de mezclas, y comienza a charlar con una chica… Lo mas seguro es que pida hacer de DJ… No lo hace mal, puede que lo consiga.

Raph y Donnie van directo a buscar vasos de plástico para meter las bebidas, y veo como April se me acerca.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de pagarme- dice impaciente. Me arrepiento por haberla hecho esperar tanto, ella nos trajo las bebidas.

-Lo siento- me disculpo- ¿Tienes cambio de 500$?- le pregunto.

Ella me mira sorprendida- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haceis con 500$ cada uno en una fiesta llena de gente?- luego me miró con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Cuánto piensas tomar, Leo? ¡Y yo que te tenia por el niño bueno y responsable!

Le sonrío mientras pedía cambio al camarero. Raph y Donnie llegaron con los vasos.

-¿Bebidas a punto, chicos? –Pregunto Donnie - ¿Dónde esta Mikey? Como no se de prisa, no le dejaremos nada.

-Ya vendrá- digo con impaciencia- Dame mi JB, Donnie.

Cojo la botella y pido una coca-cola al camarero, que me la sirve en el vaso de plástico. Pongo el líquido dentro y me bebo el vaso entero para luego sentir un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza.

Noto unos ojos que me miran asombrados- ¿Que? -Les pregunto.

-¿Estas…?- comenzó a preguntar Raph-¿Estas seguro que llegaras bien a casa?

-¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto!- digo con orgullo, mientras me sirvo otro vaso de los dos líquidos. Si de algo estoy satisfecho es de mi voluntad; incluso ebrio puedo permanecer con mente y cuerpo presente.-¡Yo aguanto lo que sea y mas!

-Tu mismo- me dice- voy a avisar a Mikey antes que acabes con las existencias.

-Muy gracioso, Raph.- le digo.

-Yo prefiero acordarme de ésta noche- dijo April- ¡Dos Gin-tonic, porfavor!

-¿Dos? ¡Y soy yo el que me tengo que controlar!- le reprocho. Siempre me miran con lupa, ¡Que pesados! -Pero… ¡Que sean tres!

-Uno es para Donnie- me dice, mientras uno de los tantos camareros les dejaba las copas.

-Fíjate tú, además de científica, ahora es pitonisa.- le digo con ironía.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que quiere uno?- me dice desafiante.

-Me apuesto… ¡Una cerveza y otro Gin-tonic!- April de manera extraña- ¿Qué tienes en contra de la cerveza? – le digo mientras me acabo otro vaso de JB y Coca-cola

-Que tienes mas de 150 dólares para ti solo ¿Y tu pides cerveza?- me dice riendo.

-No sabes si te gusta hasta que lo pruebas.- le reprocho. Me quiero poner otra copa de JB y coca-cola, pero no me queda ninguna de las dos.

-¿Ya no te queda JB?- me pregunta. Yo doy un sorbo a mi Gin-tonic.

-¡Puaj!- eso no es para nada agradable, pero april se lo bebe tan ancha. ¿Para que pido cosas que ni se lo que son?- No me queda JB, ¿Qué te esperabas si con la botella mini no da ni para dos copas? Si quieres, espabila a pedirle a Mikey, Raph o a Donnie.

-¿Por cierto, donde se ha metido Donnie?- pregunta ella, ya que mi hermano ha desaparecido como si nada.

- Típico-digo yo-Donnie es como _Juan palomo_: yo me lo guiso, yo me lo como.

-¡Hablando del rey de Roma!- dice contenta.-¡Donnie!

Veo como se dirige hacia aquí con una bolsa…- ¿Qué llebas?- le pregunto.

-Monster y Red-bull, para mañana- me dice, dándome una de cada- creo que las necesitaras mas que yo.

-En serio, ¿Qué os pasa a todos? Yo estoy perfectamente- Mentira cochina. Ya empiezo a notar el efecto de la bebida; aunque me da lo mismo. Se que esta mal, pero quiero dejar de ser responsable, aunque solo sea por unas horas. ¿Qué hay de malo en querer emborracharme?

Donnie mira a April- ¿Se ha acabado el JB, no?

-¡Que estoy bien, me ca*o en la p**a!- les digo, alzano el tono de voz- ¡¿Pero esto que es?! ¡¿Gran hermano?!

Veo como los dos se ríen- Ya empezamos. – mi hermano giró los ojos. -¿ Gin-tonic?

-Por supuesto- le dice April, con una sonrisa ganadora.-Creo que alguien me debe algo.

-Para ti.- le digo de mala gana. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, soy muy competitivo; y tengo un mal perder. - No se como te puedes tragar eso.

-No esta malo, lo que pasa es que no tiene azúcar- me contesta mi hermano- El Gin-tonic apenas lleva azúcar, así que el cerebro no se deshidrata.

Yo me lo quedo mirando hasta que lo aclara- Que mañana yo no tendré resaca, ya que el azúcar es lo que deshidrata el cerebro, y por lo tanto, lo quela provoca.

-Jamás te acostaras sin saber una cosa mas- le digo seco. Hecho una ojeada a la fiesta cuando una voz suena:

-¿Lo estamos pasando bien?- Es Mikey; se ha hecho con el control de los discos. – Esta noche, el Dj Cony Blyster iba a pinchar para vosotros. Por desgracia ha tenido un accidente de trafico y esta noche no estará aquí. ¡Pero no os preocupeis!¡Yo soy Mikey y ella es mi amiga Nikki! ¡Juntos somos M&N y vamos a pinchar para vosotros, Nueva york!- Se oye un estruendo enorme por parte de la multitud. No creo que les importe demasiado; el 99'9% de ellos están tajas.

-No entiendo como se lo monta –dice April con sinceridad. Ahora se están partiendo mi Gin-tonic con Donnie. – Siempre consigue ser el centro de atención; una fiesta sin Mikey no es una fiesta.

Observo la sala detenidamente mientras doy otro trago de mi Vodka con Blue tropic; En la sala hay una bola enorme de la que salen luces hacia todos lados; la barra ocupa casi toda la pared. Veo a alguien que se acerca a mi… Es Raph, y viene acompañado.

-¿Quién es tu amiga, Raph?- le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara. No le da tiempo a contestar, porque April pega un grito detrás de mí.

-¡Marlene!- grita ilusionada- ¿Cómo tu por aqui?

-He venido con la panda Skipper- contesta la chica. Es castaña, y lleva un jersei rojo con copos de nieve blancos dibujados.- Estan ahí, tienen un pastel de…- No la acabo de escuchar, porque cuando miro hacia donde señala, veo pasar a Karai junto a un chico alto (una torre Eiffel con patas, a mi parecer), castaño y de ojos color miel. Debe tener 18 años; dos mas que yo.

El corazón me da un brinco cuando veo eso- Karai..- susurro. Miro a Marlene, que esta hablando con April, ahora un poco mas apartadas. Costumbres inexplicables del genero femenino, supongo. Quiero ir a preguntarle sobre ese individuo; pero nada mas levantarme de la silla se me nubla la vista. No tengo mas remedio que ir palpando el aire hasta que encuentro algo solido a lo que agarrarme para mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Leo?- Resulta ser mi hermano Raph. Noto como me observa de pies a cabeza- ¿Te has acabado el Vodka?- me pregunta mi hermano.

Intento localizar mi botella para poder responder. La encuentro encima de la mesa donde están las demás copas. Es una botella de cristal negro, por lo que no consigo ver el contenido. La mejor manera que encuentro para responder a la pregunta de mi hermano es mirar por el agujero por donde sale el contenido. No puedo mirar, porque el liquido sobrante cae en mi cara, mientras mi hermano se rie de mi incidente.

-No hace falta que respondas, intrépido.- Supongo que visto desde su posición debe ser la leche en patinete; pero a mi no me hace ni pisca de gracia.

Ahora he recuperado la visión y el equilibrio; así que me dirijo hacia Marlene.

-¡Marlene!- la cojo del brazo y la giro hacia mi- ¿Tu te llamas Marlene, no?

-Sí…- Vacila en responder- ¿Y tu eres…?- Caigo en la cuenta que no sabe ni como me llamo.

-Leo.- Le digo- Yo soy, Leo.- intento concentrarme lo mejor que puedo en la pregunta.- ¿Tu conoces a ese chico? ¿Quién es?- Le señalo al tipo que acompaña a Karai.

-Es Ramón- me dice- un estudiante de intercambio de España. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

En este momento no me veo con animos de responder. Me siento de nuevo en la silla. El de los cambios de humor bruscos suele ser Raph; pero ahora, a diferencia de hace 5 minutos, no quiero ni oler el chupito de Valentine's. Me paso como 10 minutos observándolos. En estos 10 minutos, me limito a escuchar la música.

_**Tú; la pricesa de todos los cuentos**_

_**Que casi muere en la ultima hoja**_

_**Luchaste por encontrar esa rosa.**_

_**Yo; el castillo que guarda tus sueños**_

_**El pirata que mata tus miedos **_

_**Ese duende que te dara fe.**_

Conozco esta canción. ¿Por qué precisamente esta? ¿Y porque precisamente ahora?

_**Que cuando despiertes no esperes a nadie**_

_**Estoy ya llegando.**_

_**Que si no puedo encontrarte, ¿Qué mas dará...**_

…_**Si ya no estas?**_

_**Que caiga esa luz, que baje del cielo**_

_**Ilumine la senda que lleva a tu pelo**_

_**Que cuenten los años que llevo esperando**_

_**Para estar tan cerca de ti.**_

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuánto llevo esperando yo? Mas de un año… ¡Mas de un maldito año! ¿Y para que? ¡Para que se vaya con _Ramón_! ¡Por dios, que nombre mas ridículo!

_**Puede parecer que ha sido todo en vano**_

_**Te has marchado con cualquier villano**_

_**Y ellos sí saben lo que es engañar**_

¿Por qué esta con el? No tiene nada de especial. Seguro que es otro de los tantos _Casanova_ que cuando se vuelva a España la no querrá saber nada de ella. ¡Que poco honor! ¡Yo eso no lo haría nunca!

_**Que cuando despiertes no esperes a nadie**_

_**No pienso buscarte**_

_**Que si prefieres ser alguien, ¿Qué mas dara?**_

_**Ya te lo encontraras.**_

Aunque… ¿No estoy yendo demasiado lejos? Nunca me ha gustado mentirme a mi mismo, pero eso no quita que me cueste reconocerlo. Y aunque lo quisiera reconocer: ¡Es ridículo! ¡Yo NO puedo estar celoso! ¡Y menos de la hija de mi enemigo! ¡NO!¡Me niego!

_**Que caiga esa luz, que baje del cielo**_

_**Ilumine la senda que lleva a tu pelo**_

_**Que cuenten los años que llevo esperando**_

_**Para estar tan cerca de ti.**_

¡Y que!¿Que pasa si lo estoy?¡Me da igual! ¡Tengo derecho a estar celoso!¡Esto es totalmente injusto! Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando para que venga ese estúpido _Ramón_ y en una noche… ¡Aggh! ¡Maldita sea le odio! ¡Le odio, le odio a muerte!

_**Cambiaras de opinión**_

_**Buscaras algo mejor**_

_**La codicia y la ira no son tus aimgas**_

_**Solo quedo yo**_

¿Pero acaso no se da cuenta? ¿Karai, no te das cuenta que es tan solo un interesado? ¿No te das cuenta que te hará daño?¿No te das cuenta de que… te quiero?

_**El castillo que guarda tus sueños**_

_**El pirata que mata tus miedos **_

_**Ese duende que te dara fe.**_

_**Que escuches mi voz**_

_**Yo si soy sincero**_

_**No me trago tus trampas, maldito hechicero**_

_**Que cuenten los años que llevo esperando**_

_**Para estar tan cerca de ti.**_

Agarro con fuerza el chupito y me lo bebo de golpe. Da igual el mareo, el equilibrio y todos los demás efectos del alcohol. Me dirijo con paso firme hacia Karai. Habiamos acordado vernos, ¿no? No tendré una oportunidad mejor.

Cuando me ve, sonríe de medio lado- Pensaba que no vendrías, pequeñajo.

-Te he visto entretenida.- le digo señalando a Ramón.

Creo que tengo una cara bastante graciosa; porque parece que le haya contado un chiste- ¿Ramón? Jajaja, ¡No! - me mira sonriendo. Hay que ver lo que hace una sonrisa. Nadie diría puede rebanarme la cabeza con un solo golpe.- ¿Quieres? Es _Barreja._

Cojo el vaso y lo huelo- ¿Qué lleva?- le pregunto. Hace un olor empalagoso y muy fuerte.

-Anis, moscatel, y miel- me dice- ¿Demasiado para ti?

Yo le sonrío- ¿Demasiado?¡Esto no es nada!- me bebo medio vaso de golpe; e inmediatamente compruebo que es todo lo contrario. –Es…Dulce. Como tu…- creo que esto ultimo lo he dicho en voz alta.

-En..¿En serio?- me responde con una sonrisa sincera. Por unos segundos, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro; sin saber quehacer. Yo me pierdo en sus ojos castaños, en su mirada…

Hasta que alguien nos interrumpe- ¿Quereis pastel?- el tipo de la cresta azul me ofrece un trozo. Yo lo acepto, tiene buena pinta y lleva chocolate. Me dirijo a coger el trozo mas grande; pero me topo con la mano de Karai.

-Cógelo tu- le digo. Ella me sonrie y lo coge; yo cojo el trozo de al lado. Tengo que reconocer que el dulce me pierde; me trago la bebida de golpe.

- ¿Quieres mas?- me pregunta. Yo acepto inmediatamente. Nos pasamos cerca de media hora hablando sobre anécdotas. Despues de bebernos prácticamente medio litro cada uno de Barreja (según me ha explicado, una bebida de origen Español, por cortesía de Ramón), nos entró a los dos un calor sofocante, así que salimos afuera del edificio.

Cruzo la enorme puerta del edificio; y respiro el aire fresco. Subimos por las escaleras de emergencia de un edificio que hay al lado. Iniciamos una carrera para ver quien llega antes a la azotea; por lo cual comienzo a subir las escaleras de dos en dos. De pronto, mi pie resbala con un escalón (que por desgracia no vi). Con un golpe sordo, me veo besando el frío metal de las escaleras. Palpo el suelo , buscando mis gafas de sol se han caído. De repente caigo en la cuenta que no estoy solo; también esta Karai, que se esfuerza por no reírse.

Me pongo nervioso; y lo mejor que se me ocurre hacer es, con todo el orgullo del mundo, ponerme en pie, colocarme las gafas de sol al estilo película y decirle- Así se hace en París.

Es una broma pésima; pero al menos he conseguido romper la tensión.

-Leo, dime, tengo curiosidad- me dice ya a en la azotea- ¿Cómo es que Splinter…?

-¿…Nos dejó salir?- completo yo – No nos dejó. – le digo tranquilo.

-¿Ves como no eres tan bueno?-me dice con una pose ganadora.- ¡Mira que salir sin permiso…! Lo que no me explico es cómo no se dio cuenta.

Yo le miro con un aire misterioso- Digamos que… Le ayudemos a dormirse.- ella me mira sin poder creerlo.

-¿Habeis drogado a Splinter?- dice riéndose. Yo le miro mientras doy el primer bocado a mi trozo de pastel.

-Un somnífero no se considera droga. ..¿No?– le digo sin parar de reir. - ¿Por qué no puedo parar de reir?

Ella ahora sí que se rie de verdad; incluso se atraganta con el pastel - ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿A caso no sabes que lleva el pastel? – Yo me la quedo mirando. Ahora sí que no entiendo nada

-Hmm…-digo probando otro trozo- Una tonelada de chocolate, azúcar, lacasitos y… ¿Vainilla?- Estoy convencido de que esos son los ingredientes; no sé a que viene tanta risa. - ¿Que?

-¡Lleva maria!-me dice mientras se le saltan las lagrimas de la risa. Yo me quedo paralizado, sintiéndome el tipo mas estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella se da cuenta (¿como es posible que se entere de todo lo que pienso?)- Eres adorable. Estupido, pero adorable.

Yo no tengo palabras. Este momento es perfecto. Estoy borracho y algo drogado, pero aun así esto es malditamente perfecto. Por un rato, nos quedamos los dos, uno al lado del otro, sentados en el tejado. Escucho la música de fondo prominente de la fiesta.

_**Los ojos se te iluminan como las noches de Paris**_

_**Mil tambores de guerra resuenan dentro de mi**_

_**Y entonces te das cuenta que también tienes derecho a ser feliz**_

_**Si paramos todos los relojes y alargamos hasta el infinito**_

_**Este berve momento de pausa entre rutinas y neguito…;**_

_**Si olvidamos lo que se espera de nosotros y hacemos caso de lo que sentimos…**_

_**Quedate conmigo esta noche**_

_**Perseguiremos la albada hasta Rúsia**_

_**Y mas allà, cruzando el mar**_

_**Con un beso en la nariz en Tokyo te voy a despertar.**_

_**Si es un castigo o es un premio aún esta por decidir.**_

_**De a veces vale la pena arriesgarse a sufrir.**_

_**Toda noche de borrachera dejará paso a la resaca después de dormir.**_

_**Quedate conmigo esta noche**_

_**Perseguiremos la albada hasta Rúsia**_

_**Y mas allà, cruzando el mar**_

_**Con un beso en la nariz en Tokyo te voy a despertar**_

Cuando acaba la canción se oyen gritos, aplausos… Yo me quedo embobado mirando sus ojos, sus labios… La canción ha hablado por nosotros.

-¿Sabes?- me dice ella. Su mirada es calida, profunda y segura; me cuesta no perderme en ella- Si no nos tuviésemos que matar; seríamos buenos amigos.

Eso me impacta, me es dificil encontrar palabras para contestarle- Tienes razón. –le digo finalmente. Pienso con cautela lo que voy a decir- No sé tu… Pero a mi me da la sensación que los únicos perjudicados en esto somos nosotros. – esto es sin duda efecto de la bebida, así que intento remediar lo que he dicho.- No te lo tomes a mal… Pero tanta venganza acaba aburriendo.

Me preparo para una bofetada, una patada e incluso un puñetazo; los cuales nunca llegan.

Ella finalmente responde- ¡Menos mal! Pensaba que era la única loca que opinaba eso. – no se como lo hace; pero un momento gris lo pinta de colores. ¡La peor preocupación que tengo y consigue que me ría!- Mi padre esta obsesionado con la Vendetta. Sí, perdió a mi madre… ¡Pero él ni vive ni deja vivir! ¿Sabes lo que es que te estén recordando a cada minuto lo que quieres y jamás podrás tener?

Yo me quedo paralizado. Una idea descabellada me viene a la mente- Yo escuché una historia… De dos enemigos. Uno de ellos se enamoró del otro… Y todos le decían que su amor era imposible. Tubo que abandonar la oportunidad para seguir luchando contra ellos… Y cada vez que cojo una katana me recuerda a… - no puedo seguir porque me interrumpe.

-¡El de la historia eres tu!- me dice. Por mi parte, me bloqueo nada mas ser descubierto. ¿Se puede saber que demonios hago ahora? Reúno el valor para mirarle a los ojos.

Nos miramos por unos segundos que a mi se me hacen eternos. Me permito el lujo de perderme, ahora sí, en su mirada cálida… Ella me sonríe; pero no es desafiante: su sonrisa es dulce como la miel. Entonces lo veo claro: O ahora o nunca. En un impulso, me abalanzo sobre ella y nuestros labios se juntan. Ella no se aparta, es mas, me corresponde casi al instante. Solo dura unos segundos, pero a mi se me hace eterno. Nos separamos un instante para coger aire, y, al mirarnos, siento una urgente necesidad de abrazarla. La abrazo con fuerza; la aferro a mi mientras ella reposa la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Nos volvemos a besar; esta vez es ella quien toma la iniciativa. Estamos así por unos minutos; cuando una voz nos interrumpe:

-¡Leo!- es mi hermano Mickey, la fiesta debe haber acabado.- ¡Leo, nos tenemos que…! - No acaba de decir la frase. Nosotros nos separamos sin mirarnos a los ojos.

-Otro dia… Me explicas quien es esa chica, ¿vale?- bromea ella. La otra opción es ponerse a llorar; así que asiento.

-Otro dia – le digo mientras le dedico una sonrisa. Intento levantarme , pero de nuevo noto que apenas me puedo levantar; esto me pasa por tomar demasiado.

Oigo como mis hermanos hablan, aunque yo estoy demasiado ocupado en no vomitar para escuchar lo que dicen. Me apoyo en Mickey mientras me despido de Karai con la otra mano. Me hubiera gustado quedarme mas, pero a decir verdad, después de comernos casi medio pastel (aunque sabía lo que llevaba) y de tomarme todo lo que me he tomado; es mejor ir a casa a descansar.

-Venga, vamos, ya son casi las 5 de la madrugada.- mi hermano intenta convencerme de irnos no estoy muy seguro de lo que hago; pero creo que estoy oponiendo resistencia.

Noto que mis hermanos me ayudan a encaminarnos hacia casa; a partir de allí mi recuerdo es borroso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que me ha quedado demasiado largo, ahora desde el Word veo que son 10 paginas lo que he escrito. **

**Prometo que los próximos caps los intentare hacer mas cortos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**La Barreja es una bebida típica de Catalunya. Esta bebida creo que lleva anís, moscatel y miel. Es MUY fuerte y se bebe sobre todo para PATUM; que es una fiesta que se celebra para corpus en el Berguedà, concretamente en Berga (yo soy de allí). Y si queréis venir a ver que tal es, creo que no os defraudará.**

**Las canciones que que salen son:**

**Princesas- Rush Smith**

**Tokyo- Catarres Esta esta en catalán; pero la he traducido ya que su letra me encanta. **

**Fanfiction no me deja poner enlaces, pero si las buscáis en youtube seguro que os saldrán.**

**Se acepten críticas buenas, malas, gritos, susurros, lloros, risas, insultos, peloteos… ¡Todo es bienvenido!¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Paro ya de aburriros, que me enrollo como una persiana.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Aki Naileben Cambio y corto**


	4. BAD BOY

**Bien, Bien, continuemos!**

**Antes de empezar, quería deciros que estoy teniendo problemas con los otros capítulos porque ya los tenia hechos y ahora no se me abre el documento; el Word me dice que es un archivo corrupto. Lo he intentado abrir en otros programas y no me deja; ¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo solucionar esto? Si no hay solución tendre que volver a escribirlos y tardare bastante porque por desgracia me quedaron aun mas largos que este.**

**Me gustaría destacar una cosa: Sí, cuatro tortugas mutantes destacarian por su piel verde en cualquier fiesta; pero teniendo en cuenta que este fanfic se situa en una fiesta de fin de año en New York donde el 99,9% de la gente ha tomado unas cuantas copas de mas… Digamos que cosas peores se han visto.**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mi único objetivo es que os lo paséis tan bien leyendo como yo me lo he pasado escribiendo**

**En este fic contare cómo viven cada una de las tortugas la fiesta, así que el *en capítulos anteriores* de los caps 3,4,5 y 6 son el mismo.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CAPÍTULO 4- BAD BOY**

*En capítulos anteriores…

- ¿En serio, Leo? ¿Karai?-dijo Raph- En Nueva York hay mafia, millones falsificadores, los dragones púrpura… ¡De todos las malditas personas que pueden darte entradas…! ¿Eliges a la hija de nuestro enemigo?

-Eh, no te lo tomes así…- le intentó calmar- nos ha dado entradas gratis, ¿Qué mas quereis?

-TE ha dado entradas gratis "solo por ser tu"- dijo Mikey en tono de burla.

Leo se puso rojo (Y eso que no había bebido)- ¿Lo… Lo habeis oído?

-Alto y claro- dijo April- Pero no te preocues , _tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros._

Y así se encaminaron hacia la fiesta. *

*POV RAPH*

Nada mas entrar a la fiesta voy junto a donnie a buscar vasos de plástico. Hay barra libre; así que también habrá una cola inacabable de gente.

Mickey se dirige hacia la tabla de discos y empieza a hablar con una chica. "Siempre metiendo las narices en todo" pienso yo. Junto a la chica hay otra; una castaña de ojos entre avellana y verdes, lleva un jersey navideño rojo con copos de nieve dibujados, unos jeans y botas.

Noto que me mira, por lo cual le devuelvo la mirada. Ella me sonríe, me guiña el ojo y se gira hacia mi hermano y la otra chica. Yo me quedo embobado ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué ha girado la cara?

-¿Raph, sigues aquí?- me pregunta Donnie. Veo como mi hermano me mira extrañado.

-Sí, sí.- digo sin moverme. Me quedo mirando a la chica por unos segundos mas- Vamos.

Cruzamos el edificio, que se empieza a llenar de gente poco a poco.

-¿Bebidas a punto, chicos? –Pregunta Donnie, una vez llegamos - ¿Dónde esta Mikey? Como no se de prisa, no le dejaremos nada.

-Ya vendrá- dice Leo. - Pasame el JB.

A mi no me engaña: ¿Que "bebo por que me gusta" ni que ocho cuartos? ¡Éste lo que quiere es emborracharse!

Se mezcla la bebida con coca-cola y se la bebe de un trago. ¿Alguien sabe lo que es estar a cuadros? Pues así estoy yo.

-¿Estas…?- comienzo a preguntar-¿Estas seguro que llegaras bien a casa?

-¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto!¡Yo aguanto lo que sea y mas!- no me creo ni una palabra; esta claro que esta noche el líder seré yo, porque leo no acabará lo que se dice "bien".

-Tu mismo- le digo. No servirá de nada hablar con él, además, Leo borracho es mil veces mas divertido- voy a avisar a Mikey antes que acabes con las existencias.

-Muy gracioso, Raph.-me dice ofendido. Definitivamente no se da cuenta de cómo le afecta la bebida; según él, todo lo que hace tiene lógica.

Me dirijo hacia Mickey, que está hablando con unos técnicos.

-…Solo denme una oportunidad.- les dice seguro- Si al publico no le gusta lo que hacemos, nos retiramos. Pero si les gusta; nos pagais. ¿Trato hecho?

-Con tal de que alguien pinche algo; lo que quieras, chaval-dice un estresado empresario. La amiga de Mickey se retira cuando el hombre toma del hombro a mi hermano- Cuidado con mi hija. No quiero nada raro, ¿Entiendes?

Él asiente y me mira- ¡Raph! ¡Adivina quien es Dj de una de las fiestas de fin de año mas importantes de Nueva York!- Me dice contento. No me da tiempo a responder- Raph, ésta es Nikki, la hija del organizador de la fiesta. Y ésta- me dice señalando a la chica de antes- Es Marlene, la prima de Nikki.

Yo me la quedo mirando- Hola… Encantado, soy Raphael- ¿Se puede saber que me ocurre?¿Porque me comporto de esta manera?

-¡A ti te he visto antes!- me dice, poniéndome en evidencia- estabas buscando basos con tu hermano, según ha dicho Mickey ¿no?

-Hem… Sí, con mi… Hermano- digo (tartamudeo) yo. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? ¡Ni que me fuera a leer la mente! No se porque, pero es como si de repente conociera a Marlene de toda la vida; y por otro lado no me puedo creer lo que estoy sintiendo, esta exaltación… ¿De donde carajos viene?

Las chicas se alejan, mientras Mikey se acerca a mi- ¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Por qué le has dicho eso?- me da la sensación que acabo de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Y que quieres que le diga? ¡Apenas la conozo!- le reprocho.

Él me mira mal, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible- ¡Raph!¿Como puedes ser así?¡Esa chica se ha fijado en ti y tu vas y pasas de ella!

Ahora sí que no entiendo nada- ¿Yo he pasado de ella?¡Pero si no he dicho ni "pio"! – así como hace unos instantes estaba eufórico; ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por tener a mano mi saco de boxeo. Finalmente me rindo; soy pésimo cuando me quedo en blanco, como ahora, que no se ni por donde empezar- ¿Y que se supone que hago para no pasar de ella?

-Pues preguntale sus gustos, aficiones, y… ¡Espera un momento! ¿El gran Raph me esta pidiendo consejo _a mi_ para ligar?- ¡Mierda! En eso no había caído; ¿Cómo puedo ser tan descuidado?

Una voz interrumpe nuestra conversa- ¡Eh, tu, chico!- es el empresario; que ahora sé que es el padre de Nikki.- Prepárate; el local ya esta casi lleno.

Mickey corre hacia la mesa del Dj, junto a Nikki y se presenta al público -¿Lo estamos pasando bien? Esta noche, el Dj Cony Blyster iba a pinchar para vosotros. Por desgracia ha tenido un accidente de trafico y esta noche no estará aquí. ¡Pero no os preocupeis!¡Yo soy Mikey y ella es mi amiga Nikki! ¡Juntos somos M&N y vamos a pinchar para vosotros, Nueva york!- Se oye un estruendo enorme por parte de la multitud.

Me hace gracia el nombre que ha elegido: Se ha inspirado en los M&M, unas bolas de chocolate con un cacahuete dentro.(Las cuales, por muchas que compres, nunca quedan.)

Ahora que Mickey está ocupado me quedo solo. Una idea me ilumina la mente; así que voy a buscar bebida. Vuelvo tan rápido como puedo con dos vasos de Vodka negro con blue tropic para luego volver a mi lugar inicial. Durante unos minutos medito lo que debo hacer, pero finalmente me decido. Con paso decidido; voy a hablar con ella.

Esta de pie, gravando la fiesta y la actuación de los Dj. Con mas voluntad que traza me acerco hacia ella y le digo:

- Ho-hola Marlene.- ella se gira; no se si con cara de sorpresa o de enfado, pero el caso es que se gira- Soy Raph…

Ella me corta secamente- Hola, Raph- Y tal como lo dice sigue gravando.

Yo suspiro, intentando no perder los nervios.- Mira… Sé que hemos empezado con mal pie, pero… Créeme; esto es mas difícil de lo que parece- ella sigue con cara de enfado; no estoy progresando. Por un momento parece todo perdido, pero me acuerdo de lo que tengo en la mano.- Te he traído una copa, si la quieres bien, y si no…

Ella se gira con una sonrisa en su rostro- Solo la acepto si te quedas un rato conmigo.

Me quedo anonado; ¿Y eso a que viene?- Creí que te habías enfadado conmigo.- le digo con precaución.

-¿Por quedarte embobado mirándome?- me dice con malicia- Suele pasar.

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo me puede leer la mente? Igual es ese sexto sentido del cual presumen tanto las mujeres.

-Te lo tienes demasiado creído ¿No?-ella me mira otra vez como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento. Aguantamos la mirada sin saber mucho lo que hacer, pero ella acaba intimidándome y la aparto.

-Entonces…-me dice ella- ¿Puedo aceptar la copa?

Primeramente no entiendo a que se refiere; pero luego me acuerdo que ha dicho que solo la aceptaba si me quedaba con ella. ¿No puede decirlo y ya? ¡Que complicadas son las mujeres!

-Faltaria mas – le digo. Nos dirigimos hacia una mesa para dejar las copas y sentarnos.

Intento buscar un tema de conversa. ¿Qué había dicho Mickey? Me revienta decirlo, pero ese pequeñajo sabe lo que se hace. Tengo que preguntarle sobre sus gustos… Creo que también dijo aficiones, y…

-¿Cuantos hermanos tienes?- me dice, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Sí, la familia también seria un buen tema de conversa. ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que responder!

-So… Somos cuatro hermanos- le empiezo a explicar- Yo, Mickey, Donnie, que es el que esta… Hablando… Con una tipa que ni conozco…- me quedo preguntándome que hace mi hermano cuando veo que Marlene me mira raro- Pero bueno, eso da igual. Y también Leo que esta en la barra, cómo no.

-¿No esta hablando con April O'Neil?- me pregunta. – Es ella, seguro. La conozco del instituto. ¡Vamos a verla!

Ella me coge de la mano y prácticamente me arrastra hasta allí. ¡Pero que carácter!

Mi hermano esta bebiendo a la vez que mirando a quien sabe donde… Creo que nos ve, porque me mira con risa burlona.

-¿Quién es tu amiga, Raph?- apenas me da tiempo a abrir la boca, porque April pega un chillido y Marlene le dedica un "abrazo teletubbie".

-He venido con la panda de Skipper. Tienen un pastel de… Maria- señala a un rincón del local. No parecen muy de fiar ¡Lo que me faltaba! Si me daban mala espina, ahora me caen peor: Karai esta junto a ellos.

Leo ya se ha dado cuenta. Tendria que ver la cara de bobo que pone cuando la mira. Ni lo tiene superado ni a mi me engaña. Ni a mi ni a nadie, porque Donnie también se le queda mirando… Pero aparta la mirada y vuelve a mirar al cuello de April. Ahora me doy cuenta: ¡¿April lleva un _chupetón_ en el cuello?!

Me doy cuenta que algo esta agarrado a mi…- ¿Leo?- es mi hermano, que intenta penosamente ponerse en pie.-¿Te has acabado el Vodka?

El no me responde. Mira la botella, y luego, no se porque, se tira encima la bebida. Lo que yo decía: Leo borracho es mil veces mas divertido.- No hace falta que respondas, Intrépido.

Se acerca a Marlene y le pregunta por el chico que esta junto a Karai. No sé que le dice, pero se va a una mesa alejada bebida en mano y allí se queda.

-Tu hermano se ha pasado de copas, ¿no?- me pregunta yo asiento- Se le nota.

Suena una canción… ¡Que oportuno! No podría haber una canción mas adecuada. ¿Pero a quien se le ha ocurrido…? Pues claro. Algo así solo se le puede ocurrir a Mickey. Le miro, me hace el símbolo de Ok (pulgar arriba) con la mano.

_**Remember the feelings,**_

_**Remember the day**_

_**My stone heart was breaking,**_

_**My love ran away**_

-Quieres bailar… ¿Bad Boy?- me dice Marlene. Ahora entiendo el mensaje: detras de mi camisa hay gravado "BAD BOY" en letras negras.

_**This moment I knew I would be someone else**_

_**My love turned around and I fell**_

No le respondo, yo le cojo de la mano y nos metemos en la pista de baile.

_**Be my bad boy Be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy but understand **_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

_**Won't you be my bad boy Be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy but understand **_

_**That I don't need you again**_

_**No, I don't need you again**_

La pista cada vez esta mas llena… Y nosotros mas pegados.

_**You once made this promise**_

_**To stay by my side**_

_**But after sometime you **_

_**Just pushed me aside**_

_**You never thought that a girl could be strong**_

_**Now I'll show you how to grow on**_

Hay mas y mas gente. Ya no hay casi espacio para bailar… ¡¿Qué hago?! ¿La beso o no? ¿Y si me hace la cobra?

_**Be my bad boy Be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy but understand **_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

Ella me mira y yo lo tengo claro: Vamos a por ello. ¿Qué pierdo en intentarlo?__

_**Be my bad boy Be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy but understand **_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

_**No, I don't need you again**_

Yo me lanzo; ella no se aparta y… ¡Lo conseguí!

Creo que en algún momento Mickey ha parado la música, pero a mi querido hermanito no se le ocurre otra cosa que enfocarnos con un foco y gritar:

-¡CAME ON, BAD BOY! – a mitad del beso todos se nos quedan mirando. Nos separamos, yo por lo menos muerto de vergüenza. ¡Como se le ocurre hacer eso! ¡Yo lo mato!

Como si no hubiera suficiente, vuelve a coger el micro - ¡Otro!¡Otro!- ahora el publico le sigue: todo el maldito edificio esta coreando. ¡Me las pagara!¡Juro que le voy a arrancar el caparzón a ese enano!

Ahora es ella quien se acerca a mí y me besa. El publico aplaudiendo, los ojos de Marlene, el beso… Todo al final me agobia y salimos de la pista.

-Perdona… No me esperaba que mi hermano…- yo intento excusarme, o mas bien encontrar un tema de conversa cuando ella me corta.

-¿Acaso no te ha gustado?-ella parece… ¿Desilusionada?

-¡No!- me apresuro en decir- yo no quiero decir eso. A mi… Me ha gustado.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato.

-Escucha, Raph – me dice- Nos acabamos de conocer esta noche y no sé nada sobre ti.

-Yo de ti tampoco sé mucho- le digo- Tendremos que quedar mas a menudo para descubrirlo ¿no?

-Jaja, de acuerdo. Solo quiero que me digas una cosa…- se me queda mirando. - ¿Por qué eres verde?

Me quedo en blanco. Simplemente así. –Es… Una historia complicada, ¿sabes?

-No tanto- me mira con una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿Eres una de esas tortugas ninja, no?

Ahora sí que me entra el pánico - ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?

-Hay gente que habla de vosotros. ¡Lucháis contra unos calamares y contra una especie de pez gordo de la mafia!

-Repito ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?- A cuadros. Estoy a cuadros.

-Hay gente en internet que habla de vosotros- me explica- pero la mayoría de gente cree que son drogadictos.

-Y… ¿No te asusta estar hablando con un mutante?- algo en mi interior me dice que puedo preguntar, que no me abandonará.

-No te diré que es lo mas normal del mundo, pero… Sinceramente, he visto cosas peores.

-¿Cómo que?- le pregunto. ¿Qué hay mas espeluznante que una tortuga gigante que sabe ninjitsu?

-Mi madre histérica- me responde. Veo que se rie acto seguido, así que yo hago lo mismo-¿Tu madre como es?

-Pues… En realidad no tengo…- voy a continuar, pero ella se apresura en decir:

-Perdona. No debería haber preguntado. Yo… Perdí a mi padre, si te sirve de consuelo.

-No importa. Yo nunca he tenido madre. Perder lo que ya tienes es mucho mas duro.- me quedo mirando sus ojos de color avellana…

-¿No me dirás ahora que mi "chico malo" tiene corazón de poeta?- me mira sonriente. Tengo que reconocer que ahí me ha pillado. ¡Un momento! ¿Me ha dicho que soy… SU "chico malo"? ¡Sí estoy seguro!

Nos quedamos mirando, y en algún momento creo que empiezo a sonreír como un bobo. Pero, sinceramente, no es que me importe mucho. Este momento es perfecto, nada podría estropear…

-¡Raph!- me equivocaba. No entiendo cómo ni porque, pero April viene directa hacia vosotros con una cara de cabreo que da un susto al miedo- ¡Raph, por fin te encuentro!

-No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada- le digo en tono sarcástico.

-¡Me da lo mismo! ¡Si ves al imbécil de tu hermano Donatello le dices que se vaya a la M****A!- no sé que le ha hecho donnie, pero aquí van a llover tortas, lo veo venir.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?- le pregunto. Inmediatamente me arrepiento.

-¡¿Quieres sabe lo que ha pasado?!- me dice (me grita, que es lo mismo)- ¡Pues que el idiota de tu hermano…!

-Espera un momento- mi ángel de la guarda (Aka Marlene) me salva- Vamos a fuera y me lo explicas…

Me gustaría decirle gracias… Pero no tengo tiempo. Tengo que apresurarme en buscar a Donnie si quiero volver a ver a Marlene.

Ahora entiendo porque se ha enfadado: mi hermano esta bailando con la chica de antes. Pero no bailando normalmente; definitivamente se le ha ido la fresa: su querida _amiga_ le esta poniendo el trasero en... En dónde no debería (ehem, ehem).

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Donnie?-le preguntó.

-Posh bailar ¿Qué pasha?- primero Leo y ahora Donnie. Sólo quedamos Mickey y yo en pie (a parte de April, pero es mejor no acercarse a ella).

-Ven aquí, anda.- yo le cojo del caparazón, le empujo hacia fuera de la pista y le doy una colleja (N/A: una colleja es una torta en la nuca, para quien no lo sepa).-¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a April?

-¿Que qué le he hecho?- me dice. Si bien no he aguantado el rollo de April, pues ahora me toca aguantar el de Donnie- ¡Pero si no le he hecho nada! ¡Solamente he ido a bailar con Mary y ella se ha puesto como una loca!

-¿Mary…?- Me quedo mirando a la tipa que vi antes. Sé que no es correcto juzgar un libro por la portada, pero parece una de esas "rubia tonta" que aparecen en las películas.- Yo sólo te digo que si te ha visto bailar _así_ con _Mary_ has metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Se queda parado de golpe- Por… ¿Por que? – y sí, definitivamente lo ha hecho.

-Porque ya te digo yo que da qué malpensar- creo que lo entiende, porque le entra algo parecido a un ataque de pánico.

-Y… ¿Estaba muy enfadada?- me da algo de lastima, la verdad.

-Muy enfadada es poco, diría yo.- es mejor no decirle toda la verdad de golpe.

Se queda pensativo, pero finalmente dice- ¡Pues que se enfade! Yo no quiero estar con alguien que sea tan celoso. Si se tiene que enfadar cada vez que baile con otra persona empezamos mal.- y así, se va a la pista como si nada.

No me lo creo. Se ha llegado a pasar semanas deprimido por que April no le hacia caso. ¡Ha llegado a hacer un organigrama con tal de salir con ella!¿Y ahora no quiere arreglar las cosas?

No. ¡No, no y mil veces no! Por mis santas narices que ésta noche vuelvo a ver a Marlene; aunque tenga que sacar a mi hermano a rastras del edificio.

Creo que han dicho que iban a fuera… Cojo a mi hermano del caparazón y, cómo ya había previsto, me lo llevo a rastras- Tú te disculpas aunque sea lo ultimo que hagas, ¿Me has entendido?

-¡Ni en coña! ¡O se disculpa ella o…!- no le dejo acabar la frase.

-O te disculpas tu o mueres en el intento- ahora ya estamos a fuera.

-Raph, no sé porque lo haces, pero no me pienso disculpar y tú no vas a ser quien me obligue.- ahora la cosa ya está mas difícil. Cuando donnie dice algo tiene que ser así por narices; almenos hasta que a él le de la gana de ver lo contrario.

Me empiezo a poner de los nervios. Como la cosa continúe así, no habrá manera humana de ver a Marlene. Y sí, me fastidia. És mas, la idea de no saber nada mas de ella me pone enfermo. Y lo que me enfada mas aún: ¡La he conocido hoy! Esto esta mal, MUY mal. No puedo depender de esta manera de una persona que ni conozco.

Ya hemos llegado a fuera. Veo de lejos a Marlene y a April. Como mínimo he conseguido verla, algo es algo. Me quedo mirándola. Si no puedo volver a hablar con ella… Como mínimo me llevo un buen recuerdo. Yo resoplo; intentando encontrar una solución.

-¿No te vas a disculpar, verdad? Pues vamos.- me giro bruscamente. Creo que voy a explotar. ¿Qué demonios ha salido mal? ¡Era todo perfecto! ¿Y no la voy a poder ver mas? ¡No es justo! No quiero, pero siento que en cualquier momento una lagrima furtiva se escapara de mis ojos.

-No.- mi hermano me impide marchar mientras un último suspiro de esperanza me recorre la espalda.- Cre... Creo que voy a intentarlo.

-De… ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?- yo aún no me lo creo.

Me doy cuenta de que me he emocionado demasiado, porque me mira con cara rara. Mira hacia las chicas, luego a mi y me dice- Deséame suerte, la voy a necesitar.

Se acerca y en un momento April y Donnie se quedan solos. Marlene viene directa hacia a mí.

-Veo que al final has convencido a tu hermano- me dice sonriendo.

Yo me quedo extrañado- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-Jaja, ni te imaginas el drama que hay montado.- empezamos a caminar hacia un sitio mas alejado.-¿Ese… no es tu hermano?

Miro hacia donde señala y veo a Leo junto a Karai (que sorpresa). Esta subiendo unas escaleras de dos en dos, pero tropieza y se la pega de morros. Marlene y yo no podemos contener la risa, pero lo mejor llega cuando se levanta, se pone las gafas y dice: "Así se hace en París".

Creo que se nos saltan las lagrimas; esto es demasiado. ¿Dónde están las cámaras cuando se las necesitan? Voy a recordarle esto el resto de mi vida.

-Tu hermano es… Divertido.-me dice entre risas.

-Hay días mejores para conocerle… - le digo- Pero la resta de días es un friki acabado.

-¡Y lo dice el que copia a Vegeta!- me dice. Guapa, divertida y algo friki. Cómo sepa jugar al call of Duty y ya flipo.

-¿Conoces Dragon ball?-le pregunto.

-Sé que es algo friki…-me dice- Pero me encanta. ¡Me he visto los capítulos 5000 veces y jamás me cansaria! ¿Sabes? A ti te veo mas pinta de jugar a Call of Duty que a Dragon ball.

-Guau. Chica, deberías dejar de hacer de pitonisa; te aseguro que da miedo.- yo me quedo sin palabras. La chica mas guapa que he visto, con mis mismos gustos… ¡Es que es malditamente perfecta!-Y… ¿Te gusta Star Wars?

Me encanta ver esa mirada de ilusión- ¿Bromeas? ¡La primera es mi película preferida!

-¡Y la mía!- estoy ilusionado como un enano.

Pasamos un rato sin saber que decir. Oigo los aplausos que vienen de dentro del edificio. La fiesta ya ha acabado, la gente empieza a marcharse.

-Yo… Tengo que irme ya- me dice- En mi casa me deben esperar.

Yo le miro, y le digo sin pensar- Mira… No sé cómo decirte esto, pero eres la chica mas increíble que he conocido.- Le doy un papel con mi numero de teléfono que he escrito antes- Éste es mi numero… Si quieres algún dia podemos quedar…- ahora los nervios se convierten en una sonrisa- Y ver Star Wars.

-Creo que el sábado la dan por la tele… Tendras que venir a verla.- ¡No me lo creo! ¡Es un sí! Se oye un claxon de un coche.- Esa es mi madre…-se acerca a mí y nos damos otro beso, esta vez con mas intimidad- Me ha encantado estar contigo, Raph.

-Entonces…¿Nos vemos el sábado?- le digo sonriendo.

-Nos vemos el sábado.-Sube al coche de su madre y se aleja.

Creo que me falta el aire. No me puedo entretener: son las cinco de la madrigada; tenemos que volver a casa.

Me encuentro con Mickey, Donnie y April al girar la esquina.

-¿Dónde esta tu _amiga_, Raph?- me pregunta Mickey. Ahora me estará incordiando por lo menos hasta el año que viene.- ¿Dónde?¿eh?¿Dónde?

-Pues…-me quedo mirando a Donnie y April. Se ha… ido.-cojo a Micky y le aparto de ellos dos- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa a esos dos?

-Mejor no preguntar. No sé si se han perdonado o no, pero lo que es seguro que April esta mosqueada.- esta igual que yo: es mejor no meterse.-¿Y Leo esta…?

-¿Con quien va a estar? - digo. Es evidente que Leo esta con Karai- ¿Vamos a buscarle?-digo, dirigiéndome hacia el edificio.

-Espera. Creo que alguien me tiene que dar las gracias por algo ¿no?- esta claro que de esta no me voy a salvar.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Gracias- le digo tan rápido como puedo.

-¿Qué dices, Raph? No te he oído- me dice. Cómo disfruta de este momento, el muy…

-He dicho que- cojo aire- ¡GRAICAS!

-Disculpas aceptadas.- mira a Donnie y April- ¡Vamos a buscar a Leo!

-¿A caso sabeis dónde esta?- pregunta Donatello.

Yo me acuerdo de la escenita de antes- En Paris…-me cuesta no ponerme a llorar de la risa otra vez.

Todos me miran con cara rara- Ya os lo explicare. Es una forma de ligar un tanto… Especial que tiene Leo.

Subimos las escaleras de emergencia por donde habían subido Leo y Karai antes. Mi cara al llegar es un poema. Quiero dejar claro que yo NO sabia que mi hermano acabaría así. Sabía que quería emborracharse. ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado!

-Chicos, creo que… Molestamos- dice April.

Y sí. Definitivamente molestamos. Me explico: al subir a edificio nos encontramos nada mas y nada menos que a nuestro querido hermano besándose con la hija de nuestro peor enemigo cómo si no hubiera un mañana (que bueno, igual no lo hay, pero ese no es el caso).

-¡Leo!- Mickey es quien les llama- ¡Leo, nos tenemos que…! - No acaba de decir la frase, ya que por fin entiende porque "molestamos".

Inmediatamente se separan- Otro dia me explicas quien es esa chica- dice Karai. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Otra chica no, por favor, con Karai hay sufuciente!

-Otro dia- no creo que le importe que estemos aquí: él en su mundo y a su bola; sin dar explicaciones. Se intenta poner en pie; pero inmediatamente cae al suelo. Pero en vez de quejarse (como haría cualquiera) se pone a reír. Como un condenado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡Y se acabó! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si el anterior capitulo me quedó largo este aún mas xD y menos mal que iba a ser corto, 12 paginas en Word y con letra Calibri 11. **

**JURO que lo intenté; pero como dice Splinter: "Ningún plan sobrevive nunca al contacto con el enemigo".**

**Decir que en España no tengo ni idea de en que canal empieza la segunda temporada de tmnt, así que si alguien sabe lo sabe, se agradecerá la información. O si sabéis de algún sitio para descargarlo también. **

**La canción que sale en este fic es Bad Boy, de Cascada.**

**Fanfiction no deja poner links, pero si la buscáis en youtube saldrán miles de resultados.**

**Se acepten críticas buenas, malas, gritos, susurros, lloros, risas, insultos, peloteos… ¡Todo es bienvenido!¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Paro ya de aburriros, que me enrollo como una persiana.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Aki Naileben Cambio y corto**


	5. ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS

**¡Bien, bien, continuemos!**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, me ayudan mucho a seguir, mas ahora que estoy en época de exámenes.**

**Bueno, he podido recuperar una parte de éste capitulo, lástima que con el siguiente no tuve tanta suerte y me temo que tendre que reescribirlo.**

**¡Perdón! Prometí que haría capítulos cortos, pero me temo que anulo mi promesa. Cada capitulo me queda mas largo que el anterior, así que me rindo. **

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mi único objetivo es que os lo paséis tan bien leyendo como yo me lo he pasado escribiendo**

**En este fic contare cómo viven cada una de las tortugas la fiesta, así que el *en capítulos anteriores* de los caps 3,4,5, y 6 son el mismo.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*En capítulos anteriores…

- ¿En serio, Leo? ¿Karai?-dijo Raph- En Nueva York hay mafia, millones falsificadores, los dragones púrpura… ¡De todos las malditas personas que pueden darte entradas…! ¿Eliges a la hija de nuestro enemigo?

-Eh, no te lo tomes así…- le intentó calmar- nos ha dado entradas gratis, ¿Qué mas quereis?

-TE ha dado entradas gratis "solo por ser tu"- dijo Mikey en tono de burla.

Leo se puso rojo (Y eso que no había bebido)- ¿Lo… Lo habeis oído?

-Alto y claro- dijo April- Pero no te preocues , _tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros._

Y así se encaminaron hacia la fiesta. *

*POV DONNIE*

Despues de nuestro desastroso encuentro, entramos a la fiesta. Voy directamente a pedir unos cuantos vasos de plástico con Raph; no soy capaz de mirarla a la cara.

¿Cómo demonios me puede estar pasando esto? ¡Debe pensar que soy el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra!

Algo me saca de mis cavilaciones: Raph se ha quedado pasmado. No sé por qué y, sinceramente, con ese genio prefiero no saberlo.

-¿Raph, sigues aquí?- le pregunto.

-Sí, sí- dice algo aturdido- Vamos

No se que acaba de pasar, pero como normalmente estas situaciones con mi hermano acaban bastante mal para mi; pues me considero afortunado.

Lo que de verdad me sorprende es lo que pasa cuando llegamos a la barra. Saco un par de botellas de JB, porque viendo la barra sale mejor llevarte tu propia bebida que perder la noche entera pidiendo copas.

Tal y como saco la botella, oigo como mi hermano de azul dice:

-Dame mi JB, Donnie.- no me deja ni llegar a sacarlo de la bolsa porque agarra la botella, se lo mezcla con coca-cola y se lo bebe de golpe.

Por suerte no soy el único asombrado; Raph va a por Mickey (que no sé dónde se ha metido), para que pueda beber algo antes de que Leo acabe con todo.

Ya se lo montará. Nuestro querido líder va a emborracharse y no habrá quien pare a ese cabezota. Lo mejor es preparar la resaca de mañana; porque con eso y la bronca del Sensei lo pasaremos mal, y Leo aún peor por su amor incondicional al dulce. El caso es que salgo para ir a comprar bebidas energéticas (vi en un reportaje que ayudan bastante con la cruda). Lo que encuentro en un super 24h es Monster y Red-bull. Acabo con las existencias y pago al tipo.

Camino con impaciencia hasta que una voz me detiene:

-¿Donnie?- me dice.

¡Ya me acuerdo! Es la chica que salvemos los kraang no hace mucho.

*FLAISHBACK*

-¡AYUDA!-grita una chica alta y rubia- ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! ¡ESTOS FRIKIS ME QUIEREN MATAR!

Estabamos luchando contra los kraang, pero la chica no paraba de gritar.

-¿EMERGENCIAS?¡UNOS LOCOS DISFRAZADOS DE ROBOT VAN A SECUESTRARME! – la chica habla por teléfono- ¡No, no es broma!... ¿Oiga?

Ya no quedaban robots, pero ella seguía con su ataque de pánico.

-Donnie- susrra Raph- dile algo.

-¿Y por que yo?- protesté.

-¿Quieres que votemos?- me amenazó. Estaba claro, no había vuelta de hoja.

Con un resoplido, me acerqué a ella con precaución- Tranquila, estas a salvo.

-¿Ya se han ido?- me preguntó.- ¡Por favor, dime que ya se han ido!

-Sí, sí, tranquila- le dije, Supongo que para un humano, ver algo como un kraang debe ser traumatizante; pero a mi se me hace raro que alguien se ponga histérico por eso- Ya se han ido.

-Yo soy Mary ¿Y tu quien eres?¿Por qué vais disfrazados de tortuga?- me prguntó.

-Soy Donatello; puedes llamarme Donnie. Y vamos vestidos de tortuga porque…- pensé una respuesta elocuente- Venimos de la fiesta de disfraces… Que ha organizado nuestro club de karate.

Al parecer sonó convincente, porque se abalanzó a mi y me dijo- ¡Tengo miedo! ¿Me protegerás, verdad?

Yo en ese momento pensé que no la iba a volver a ver en mi vida; pero como estaba asustada le dije: - Por supuesto, lo que tu quieras.

*FIN FLAISHBACK*

Se fue hacia su casa y no volví a saber nada mas de ella.

-¡Donnie, eres tu!- me vuelve a decir.

-¡Hola, Mary! Que sorpresa verte por aquí, jeje- no me puedo entretener, me voy a perder la fiesta.

-¿Tu también vas a al _General_? – me dice. Me sorprendo al descubrir el nombre del edificio. Sinceramente, me esperaba un nombre mejor.

-Sí, ¿vas sola?- no sé porque he dicho eso. Bueno en realidad sí que lo sé: Mary una chica alta y esbelta, con pelo rubio, de ojos verdes… Es agradable a la vista, para que nos entendamos.

-Me encontraré con unos amigos allí; pero de momento voy sola.- Me doy cuenta de que casi llegamos- ¿Nos vemos dentro?

-Por supuesto- le digo.

Entro al local y voy a buscar a mis hermanos. Primero voy a ver a Mickey; que sé seguro que estará haciendo de Dj.

-Mickey, ¿Queres Monster?- le pregunto.

-No. Esta noche no bebo, hermano. –me dice- Soy el Dj, el Disck Jockey, ¡El rey de la fiesta!

-Al parecer yo ya no pinto nada- dice la chica de su lado.

-Hem, sí… Y también soy el amigo de Nikki. –dice frotándose la nuca. ¿Soy yo o esta mas nervioso de lo normal?- Donnie, ésta es Nikki. Es la prima de Marlene.

-¿Y quien es Marlene?- le pregunto. Mickey siempre hace lo mismo: va a su bola. Le da igual si no he visto a esa persona en mi vida, él dice lo primero que le viene a la cabeza (si es que la usa, cosa que dudo).

- La novia de Raph- me dice señalando a las mesas mientras intenta no reírse. Allí veo a mi hermano hablando con una chica cómo si se conocieran de toda la vida.

¡No me lo creo! ¡Raph con una chica! Le voy a hacer pagar todas y cada una de sus malditas bromas- ¿Y la chica sigue viva? - pregunto en tono de broma.

-Yo no me preocuparía por Marlene - dice Nikki- Mas bien es vuestro hermano quien ha que tener cuidado, no conoce el genio que tiene esta chica.

-Pues entonces son tal para cual- dice Mickey. Esta es de las pocas veces que tiene razón, hay que reconocerlo. – Se va a acabar la canción. ¿Cuál ponemos?

-¿Ron con Hielo?- le dice.

-¡Mejor Volveremos a Vernos!- contesta él ¿Se puede saber de que narices hablan?

Se miran y entonces tienen la misma idea-¡Voy a por ello! – se señalan mutuamente y luego empiezan a reír.

Creo que han iniciado una competición para ver quien dice mas tonterías, porque no entiendo ni "papa". Sólo hay una cosa que esta clara: son un roto para un descosido.

-¡Genial!-Se quedan mirando por un momento, pero enseguida apartan la mirada y acto seguido se desmontan de risa. El porqué, no lo se.

-Voy a… A buscar a los demás - les digo. Es obvio que molesto- ¿Dónde esta Leo?

-Creo que en la barra, con April- me dice mi hermano.

-¿Conocéis a April O'Neil?- pregunta la chica.

No nos da tiempo a responder; porque un hombre nos interrumpe:

-¡Eh, tú, chico!- le dice a Mickey- ¡No te pago por hablar!

-¡Papá!- se queja Nikki-Al publico le esta encantando, así que NO TE METAS.

-¡No me hables así, soy tu padre!- grita el señor enfadado.

-Cómo te defiende tu novia- No es que sea un experto en esto, pero creo que a Mickey le gusta esa chica.

-¡No somos novios!- me gritan los dos a la vez. ¿De que me suena a mi eso?

-Dicen que a los suegros no les caes nunca bien- le digo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-Debe ser verdad.

Él lo entiende enseguida y me lanza una mirada asesina- Muy gracioso. ¿No tenias que ir a buscar a Leo o a April o a perderte en algún sitio?

-Cálmate, ya me voy- le digo, intentando que se le pase el enfado- Solo una cosa… Tengo el t-phone a mano.

Mickey mira mal- ¿Quieres un pin o una chapa? ¡Me da lo mismo, véte ya!

-Ya veras por que lo digo- Definitivamente no se da cuenta del lío en el que se acaba de meter.

-Pues muy bien, lo que tu digas, cuando lo descubra te juro que te lo digo. Ahora, si no te importa, DESAPARECE.- Ya le he molestado bastante, así que me voy a ver a April.

-Uf, ¡Que humor! – me quejo- Ten hermanos para esto.

¡No me lo puedo creer! Raph con una chica, Mickey enfadado y Leo bebiendo. Definitivamente se nos ha ido la pinza.

Me dirijo a la barra, dónde me encuentro a April. Hoy esta increíble: lleva un vestido de brillantes naranjas junto a un pañuelo del mismo color. Sencilla y hermosa a la vez.

-¡Donnie!- me dice nada mas llegar.

La voy a saludar alguien me interrumpe- ¿Qué llevas?- ¡Pero si es mi hermano! ¡Seré idiota! ¿Como se me ha olvidado eso si venia aquí justamente por él?

-Monster y Red-Bull- le digo. Es obvio que ha bebido, se le nota en la voz. Le alargo dos latas- Toma, las necesitaras mas que yo.

-En serio, ¿Qué os pasa a todos? Yo estoy perfectamente- dice enfadado. Y no, no esta bromeando. Juro que lo dice totalmente convencido.

-¿Se ha acabado el JB, no?- le pregunto a April. Ella asiente, casi riéndose.

-¡Que estoy bien, me ca*o en la p**a!- nos grita. Se ve que hoy no es su mejor dia- ¡¿Pero esto que es?! ¡¿Gran hermano?!

Yo no puedo evitar reírme por la comparación. Nadie diría que Leo, que siempre ha sido el "niño bueno" ahora se enerva porque le decimos una evidencia como una casa.

-Ya empezamos- si quiere beber pues adelante. Yo ya he hecho todo lo que podía- ¿Gin-tonic?- le pregunto a April.

-Por supuesto- me dice con una sonrisa. ¡Es que es perfecta! ¡Sabia lo que quería tomar incluso si tener que abrir la boca!

-Para ti. No se como te puedes tragar eso.- dice Leo, todavía enfadado. Se ha tomado mal el haber perdido, por lo que veo.

-No esta malo, lo que pasa es que no tiene azúcar- le contesto- El Gin-tonic apenas lleva azúcar, así que el cerebro no se deshidrata.

Creo que no entiende lo que le he dicho, así que se lo aclaro- Que mañana yo no tendré resaca, ya que el azúcar es lo que deshidrata el cerebro, y por lo tanto, lo quela provoca.

-Jamás te acostaras sin saber una cosa mas- me corta él. Hay que ver cómo le dura el enfado, pobre de la chica que le aguante.

-¿Lo estamos pasando bien? Esta noche, el Dj Cony Blyster iba a pinchar para vosotros. Por desgracia ha tenido un accidente de trafico y esta noche no estará aquí. ¡Pero no os preocupeis!¡Yo soy Mickey y ella es mi amiga Nikki! ¡Juntos somos M&N y vamos a pinchar para vosotros, Nueva york!

Eso me pilla por sorpresa, pero me alegro de que ya esté de mejor humor. Antes mi "querido hermanito" por poco no me fríe.

-No entiendo como se lo monta –dice April con sinceridad. Me ofrece un trago de su Gin-Tonic y yo lo acepto – Siempre consigue ser el centro de atención; una fiesta sin Mikey no es una fiesta.

Veo a Raph y a su _amiga_ acercarse… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Marlene!- grita April - ¿Cómo tu por aqui?

Las dos chicas se abrazan; yo me quedo mirando la escena. Me doy cuenta que detrás de ellas hay alguien… ¡Mary!

Sí, me esta saludando y ahora viene hacia aquí.

-¡Donnie! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- me pregunta.

-Pues…- ¿Qué le digo ahora? ¿Qué se lo he dicho solo para quedar bien? ¡No le puedo soltar eso!

-Está conmigo, _mona_- al final es April quien me interrumpe.

-April O'Neil… Qué grata sorpresa.- dice Mary.

No sé porque, pero de repente tengo la sensación de estar en una película del oeste. Intercambian una serie de miradas asesinas. De verdad, no hay quien entienda a las mujeres.

-Creo que yo no puedo decir lo mismo- dice April, cruzándose de brazos.

-Era ironía, genio- de repente Mary tiene muy mal carácter- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Alguien como tú debería estar… No sé… LEJOS.

No entiendo el porqué de eso; creo que se me escapa algo, pero no sé exactamente lo que es.

-Ya, Mary, eso puedes ir a decírselo a otro de tus amiguitos o a alguien que le interese- creo que lo que antes ha dicho Mary es algo así como un insulto, porque April se lo ha tomado mal. Lo digo en serio, construir un t-phone es mucho mas fácil que seguirles la conversa.

-A Donnie le interesa, ¿verdad?- ahora las dos me miran.

Genial, ahora me meten a mí en el ajo- Em… Yo… No sé…- intento responder. A decir verdad me importa un comino, pero prefiero mantenerme en territorio neutral, porque parece que se vayan a matar de un momento a otro.

-Donnie, ¿quieres una copa?- me pregunta April, que por poco no me arranca el brazo en un intento para llevarme a la barra.

-Vente conmigo, yo te traeré una mejor- ahora Mary me coge del otro brazo. Vale, creo que entiendo algo. ¿Se están peleando por mi?

-No molestes mas, Mary. Él quiere venir conmigo, ¿verdad?- me pregunta April.

-Pues… Yo…No sé si…- no quisiera arriesgarme a montar una batalla campal, pero la mirada de April lo dice todo- Quiero decir… Sí, si, quiero venir.

Menos mal que he reaccionado a tiempo. Dicho esto, April me ARRASTRA (literalmente) hacia la barra con cara de enfado.

-¿Se puede saber de que conoces tu a esa?-me pregunta de mal humor.

-La salvemos de los kraang y me hizo prometer que la protegería- le digo. Creo que he hecho mal, porque me contesta de peor humor.

-¿Protegerla?- me dice- ¿Para que vas a proteger tu a…?

No puede acabar, la música de mi t-phone suena. Ahora April tiene una mirada oscura.

-Dame el teléfono- me dice. Yo bacilo ¿para que narices quiere MI tphone?- Sé que es ella, no me engañes. ¡DÁMELO!

Me lo coge de las manos, y tal y como contesta a la llamada, grita- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, MARY! PUEDES ENGAÑAR A DONNIE, PERO NO A MI, ASÍ QUE DÉJALE EN PAZ, MALDITA Z**RA!

Me acerco para oír a la respuesta. Pero, para sorpresa de todos no es Mary quien contesta, sino Mickey- _April, soy… Mickey... Verde, llevo cinta naranja, ¿Recuerdas? No tengo tiempo para bromas, necesito hablar con Donnie… Si me dejas, claro._

Ella me pasa el teléfono- Es… Tu hermano.-Yo intento no reírme mientras contesto a la llamada.

-¿Mickey? ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto- ¿Va todo bien?

-_¡No!¡No va nada bien!_-me dice casi histérico. En un principio me asusto, jamás le había visto (escuchado) así.-_ Necesito que vengas, ¡Pero ya!_

-¿Dónde estas?-Le pregunto.

-_En la mesa de mezclas ¡Date prisa!- _¡Dios!¡Por poco me deja sordo!

-Vale, vale ya voy- le digo, intentando calmarlo. Cuelgo y me giro hacia April- Voy a ver que le pasa, ahora vuelvo.

Ella asiente, y yo salgo tan rápido como puedo hacia dónde se encuentra mi hermano.

Lo encuentro caminando en círculos, pero ahora ya no hace de Dj, en su lugar hay otro tipo.

-Ya estoy aquí, Mickey- le digo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estas…?

-¡No tengo tiempo para interrogatorios!- me grita- Donnie, necesito saber dónde esta el _Pizza Hut _mas cercano. ¡He quedado con Nikki allí en 10 minutos y no tengo ni idea de donde esta!

-¿Con Nikki?- me extraño- ¿Y se puede saber que hace ella alli? ¿No se supone que eras el Dj?

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO! Lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo, ¿vale?- me vuelve a gritar.

-Vale, vale. –Abro el t-phone y busco Pizza Hut en el GPS- El mas cercano esta a dos manzanas de aquí.

-¡Vamos!- dicho esto sale casi corriendo del local.

Al principio camina muy animado, pero de repente se queda pensativo por unos momentos, hasta que pregunta- ¿Crees que…?¿Crees que debo ir?

Me quedo un poco sorprendido, pero enseguida entiendo lo que realmente quiere decir. La verdad es que verle tan preocupado por eso me sabe mal.- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Te ha invitado por algo, no?

-¡No es solo eso! - Primero la pelea del oeste y ahora esto. Hoy no es mi día.- ¡Voy a ir a un lugar que no he visto nunca con alguien a quien apenas conozco! ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡No se ni como saludarla! ¡Esto es una maldita locura!

Madre mia. Necesito unos segundos para procesar esto. Analizemos la situación: Mickey hacia de Dj, pero vete tu a saber porque, ha pasado de importarle mas bien nada el genero femenino a tener algo asi como una cita con una chica. Y eso en 3 horas y media.

No soy muy buen orador; pero esta claro que mi hermano necesita una respuesta-Tu ves y pásalo bien, mañana Slpinter nos metra una bronca de campeonato, cómo mínimo diviértete.

-Tienes razón- me dice.- ¡Gracias!

Creo que le he convencido, porque dicho esto entra corriendo al local. En fin, bien por él. Vuelvo a la fiesta; pero nada mas entrar, una voz me saca de mis cavilaciones.

-Ya te has librado de _esa_, por lo que veo-Mary otra vez. No me deja responder- ¡Toma! Me las ha dado un amigo, ¿Quieres?

Me alarga dos botellas de LITRO con una bebida oscura.- ¿Qué es?

-_Barreja_- dice orgullosa- Conozco a la prima de esa chica que hacía de Dj que conoce a un amigo que conoce a un chico que va a la clase de un alumno de intercambio de España.

Vale, ¿Qué narices me acaba de decir? Es la primera vez que me pasa esto; pero no he entendido ni "jota".

-Lleva Anís y moscatel- yo me quedo parado. Eso va a pasar factura a base de bien, como no me controle.

-No, no creo…- no me deja acabar de hablar, abre una botella y me la mete directamente a la boca (N/A: Lo que le mete a la boca es LA BOTELLA, no penséis nada raro).

¡Qué mas da!¡Esto es lo mejor que he probado nunca! Creo que me he bebido un cuarto de litro de golpe. Digo creo porque después de esto estoy seriamente mareado. Ella también bebe; pero no tanto como yo.

Me coge de la mano y me dice- ¡Vamos a bailar!- yo no me opongo; me lleva a la pista y empezamos a bailar a la vez que a beber.

No se cuando ni porque; pero de repente, después de algo así como dos horas, el publico se pone a aplaudir, haciendo mucho ruido.

Pero el ruido es el menor de mis problemas: veo que tres Aprils vienen directas hacia aquí.

-¡Se puede saber que haces!- me dice empujándome.

-¡Eh!- le digo- tu tranquilitah que sholo estoy bailando.

Estoy peor de lo que pensaba: veo triple y ni siquiera puedo gesticular bien.

-¡Tu le has dado algo!- dice señalando a Mary. Oh, no. Ya empezamos otra vez.

April empuja a Mary y le tira la bebida encima, creo que sin querer- ¡Lo siento! Yo no…- April intenta explicarse pero Mary no lo ve precisamente como un "accidente " y le coge del pañuelo, sacándoselo de golpe.

-¡Vigila lo que haces, pelirroja estúpida!- le grita Mary.

Ya sin el pañuelo, April tiene el cuello descubierto. Entonces Mary y yo nos quedamos igual de sorprendido: April… ¿TIENE UN CHUPETÓN EN EL CUELLO? ¡Sí, lo es, estoy seguro! Eso quiere decir que… ¿Ha estado con otro? ¿Ha estado con otro y a mi me monta este espectáculo?

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Donnie!- ¡Lo que faltaba! No solo se va con otro, sino que además tengo yo la culpa de todo- ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho yo para que me plantes de esa manera?

-¡Me dirash ahora que has _estao _aburrida!- le digo enfadado-Te has _dao_ un golpe con una puerta, por lo que veo.

Ella me mira, se acerca, me da una bofetada y se va. Así de simple. ¿Se puede saber que le he dicho para que haga eso? ¡En todo caso soy yo quien debería estar enfadado!

-Olvídate de ella, Donnie- dice ella- No voy a acabar mal la noche porque ella nos la quiera fastidiar.

¡Es verdad! Mary tiene razón; ella lo que quiere es que me amargue por una chorrada.

Mary y yo empezamos a bailar… ¿Soy yo o cada vez se acerca mas a mi?

Al parecer hoy el universo se ha empeñado en complicarme la vida, porque aparece Raph enfadadísimo conmigo (y supongo que también debo tener la culpa de esto, ya que culparme a mi se ha convertido en deporte olímpico, por lo que veo).

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Donnie?- me pregunta. Al menos intenta comenzar suave; un detalle por su parte.

-Posh bailar, ¿Qué pasha?- realmente me molesta no poder hablar bien, pero, sinceramente, ahora me importa mas bien poco.

-Ven aquí, anda.- sin dejarme si quiera despedirme de Mary,me lleva fuera de la pista y me da una colleja- ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a April?

-¿Que qué le he hecho?- protesto yo-¡Pero si no le he hecho nada! ¡Solamente he ido a bailar con Mary y ella se ha puesto como una loca!

-¿Mary…?- Se queda mirándola por un momento- Yo sólo te digo que si te ha visto bailar _así_ con _Mary_ has metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Oh, no. Creo que el golpe de Raph me ha hecho reaccionar, porque ahora veo algo claro: podría perderla para siempre y por una tontería como ésta- Por… ¿Por que?

-Porque ya te digo yo que da qué malpensar- ¡Mierda! Se refiere a… ¿Al baile de Mary? Esto podría ser peor de lo que pensaba.

-Y… ¿Estaba muy enfadada?- pregunto. Joder, ¿Cómo le he podido hacer eso?

-Muy enfadada es poco, diría yo.- Pero… ¿Realmente vale la pena? No he hecho nada malo, solo bailar.

Claro, ella no le debe haber explicado el numerito que ha montado. También se ha pasado de la raya. - ¡Pues que se enfade! Yo no quiero estar con alguien que sea tan celoso. Si se tiene que enfadar cada vez que baile con otra persona empezamos mal.- me voy a la pista; no quiero saber nada de alguien que se enfada solo por bailar con otro espécimen de la misma especie.

- Tú te disculpas aunque sea lo ultimo que hagas, ¿Me has entendido?- Sí, hombre. Porque lo diga el señor voy a ir yo a disculparme. ¡Ni hablar!

-¡Ni en coña! ¡O se disculpa ella o…!- no me deja acabar la frase.

-O te disculpas tu o mueres en el intento- me dice serio. ¿Se puede saber que mas le da?

-Raph, no sé porque lo haces, pero no me pienso disculpar y tú no vas a ser quien me obligue.

Raph me arrastra a fuera del edificio.

No me quiero diculpar, pero... Hay algo en mi hermano. Esta cada vez mas nervioso. O mejor dicho: ¡¿Está desesperado?! Miro la cara de frustración de mi hermano… Sí, definitivamente lo está, ¿pero por…?

Yo mismo me respondo. Miro hacia April, que esta con la chica que antes estaba con Raph, creo que se llamaba Marlene. Y ahí se me enciende la bombilla. En una situación normal, habría hecho pagar a mi hermano cada una de sus innumerables burlas. Pero ahora no es una situación normal. Juro que jamás le había visto tan nervioso, aún conociendo su temperamento. No, definitivamente no le puedo hacer esto a mi hermano.

Y no, no es solo por Raph. ¡Es la misma chica a la que salve de los kraang! ¡Me colgué de un helicóptero por ella! ¡No puedo ignorar todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedo tirarlo todo por la borda ahora!

-Cre… Creo que voy a intentarlo- noto como mi hermano cambia de humor notablemente.- Deséame suerte, la voy a necesitar.

Así que hago de tripas corazón y me acerco a ella. Cuando puedo oír la conversa; noto enseguida que me esta dejando mas verde de lo que ya soy (hablando mal de mi).

Puedo hablar contigo un momento- le digo con la voz temblorosa. Definitivamente he metido la pata hasta el fondo.

No- ella me da la espalda- ¿Algo mas?

Sólo quiero disculparme- no sé que decirle, parece que todo lo que le diga vaya a acabar mal.

Las chicas se miran hasta que Marlene se marcha y nos quedamos a solas. Ella no habla, y yo no sé como comenzar. Si me dices que repare la tv, construya un teléfono o monte una bomba nuclear, puedo hacerlo. Pero ¿saber qué hacer ahora? Eso es imposible.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le acabo diciendo.

-¿A mi?- me dice en tono sarcástico- Nada.

-Vamos, solo quiero hablar.- me quiero disculpar, le estoy dando la razón… ¿Qué mas quiere?

Ella me lanza una mirada asesina y me responde:

-¿Quieres hablar? Pues hablaremos- Y no sé si para bien o para mal; a partir de aquí me empieza a soltar un discurso LARGUÍSIMO.- Me parece increíble que no lo veas, Donnie. ¿Pero se puede saber de que vas? ¡Yo aquí cogiendo copas como una tonta y tu te vas a bailar con esa idiota! ¡Y para colmo me sueltas eso de la puerta! ¿Qué te has pensado? ¿Qué porque seamos amigos tienes derecho a restregarme por la cara y delante de TODO el edificio que tengo un grano en el cuello? ¡Eres un imbécil y un cretino, eso es lo que eres! ¡Pero lo peor es que aún piensas que tienes razón! No puedes decir "ahora vuelvo" e ir a bailar con otra. ¡Y menos así! ¿Quieres una _rubia tonta, _verdad? Pues se avisa, porque yo me pensaba que no eras como los otros chicos. Creía que tu me entendías, que después de todo lo que he pasado con los kraang, con mi padre… ¡Que después de todo me entenderías! He estado mas sola que la una con tal de teneros a mi lado, con tal de que alguien pudiera comprender todo lo que he vivido. ¡Pero no! Tu eres como los demás hombres, que lo único que os interesa es _culo y teta_, ¿no? ¡Pues ves con ella! Solo quiero decirte que me ha dolido verte así. ¿Sabes quien es? ¡Yo a esa chica la conozco y es una calienta*&%$# ! Se ha tirado a medio Nueva York. No soy quien para juzgarla, y tampoco soy alguien para juzgarte a ti, pero tengo una cosa MUY clara: ¡Eso no se hace! ¡No puedes darme esperanzas para luego irte con otra! ¿Por qué haces esto? Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? Ya sé que es muy fácil ilusionar a alguien con quien luego no piensas tener nada; porque al fin y al cabo yo no tengo ningún derecho a decirte esto; pero es que me fastidia.

Yo me quedo sin palabras. No sé que decir, mi ingenio habitual me abandona, así que mi instinto y yo nos quedamos solos. Y es entonces, cuando un ángel me susurra al oído las palabras de:

-Pero es que yo quiero que tengas ese derecho_.-_ No sé de donde he sacado la inspiración ni el valor, para decir eso; pero ya lo he dicho.

-¿Como?¿Que quieres decir?-me pregunta, sin poder creerlo.

-Pues que quiero que tengas ese derecho a enfadarte cuando me veas así, porque quiero empezar este año contigo. No me esperaba que esto fuera así; yo jamás tuve la intención de hacerte sentir mal. –le aclaro- porque eres la persona que mas quiero y solo quiero estar junto a ti para el resto de mi vida - menos mal que es de noche, porque siendo verde creo que estoy mas rojo que un tomate.

-Vale- me coge de la mano y entramos al edificio. Aún esta enfadada; pero… ¿Qué demonios? ¡Me ha dicho que sí!

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

Entramos y se sienta en una mesa. Estoy increíblemente feliz, pero no quiero empezar de ésta manera.

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

-¿Quieres bailar?- le digo, aunque se lo peligrosa que puede ser esta pregunta.

Ella me sonríe y asiente. Una sonrisa. No debe ser tan malo, ¿no?

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

Empezamos a bailar, pero… Se me hace raro. ¿Como va a confiar ahora en mi? ¡Hace apenas dos horas estaba bailando con otra!

_**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

Esto no puede seguir así; tengo que hacer algo. Empiezo a buscar opciones; y elijo la mas temeraria.

La abrazo por la espalda, y aprovechando que éste es la única parte de la canción que se me a la perfección, le susurro al oído:

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you…_

Cuando acaba, me abraza y yo le correspondo; quedándonos así por unos instantes. Me mira, me sonríe, y no podemos resistir el impulso de besarnos.

Es un beso tierno y muy breve; pero ¡Que demonios! Un beso al fin y al cabo.

-¡Donnie!- oígo la voz de Mickey. ¡Ya me había olvidado! ¿Cómo le habrá ido?- ¡Donnie, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida!

-Vaya me alegro- le digo. Parece que se haya dopado con cafeína, nadie diría que se ha pasado el dia entrenando y la noche de fiesta.

Mickey va a hablar con Raph, y, no sé por qué, esta vez es Miquelangelo quien gana la discusión.

-¡Vamos a buscar a Leo!- dice Raph, sin dar mas explicaciones.

-¿A caso sabeis dónde esta?- pregunto. Ahora que lo pienso desde que le dí las bebidas no he vuelto a ver a mi hermano.

-En Paris…- dice Raphael. ¿Qué narices significa eso? ¡No es posible que Leo esté en Paris!

- Ya os lo explicare. Es una forma de ligar un tanto… Especial que tiene Leo.- yo aún no sé a qué se refiere, pero… ¿Leo ligando? ¡Eso hay que grabarlo en video!

Raph nos conduce a una azotea… Dónde encontramos a Leo y a Karai… En un mal momento, por lo que veo.

-Chicos, creo que… Molestamos- dice April.

-¡Leo!- Mickey es quien les llama- ¡Leo, nos tenemos que…! - Sólo Mickey podría tener el coraje para interferir ahora.

Inmediatamente se separan- Otro dia me explicas quien es esa chica- dice Karai. ¿Otra chica? ¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios es capaz de hacer Leo en una sola noche?

-Otro dia- No entiendo cómo puede hablar tan tranquilo. ¡Se estaba besando con la hija de nuestro peor enemigo! Solo espero que ni Slpinter ni Shreeder se enteren de esto.

Dicho eso, da un par de tumbos y se cae al suelo. Pero no se queda ahí. Comienza a reír como si estuviera poseído.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡Y fin!**

**Si habeis llegado hasta aquí, GRACIAS, de verdad por aguantar mis idas de olla.**

**La canción que sale en el fic es All i want for Christmas, de Mariah Carey.**

**Quería consultaros una cosa. Ya os debeis imaginar que, como la única tortuga que queda es Mickey, este fic va llegando a su fin. Pues el asunto es que escribí un capitulo con toda la bronca del Sensei, basándose en mi experiencia propia.**

**Y la pregunta es: ¿Lo queréis o no?**

**Al fin y al cabo, vosotros sois los lectores y a quien va dedicada la historia.**

**He comenzado a ver la segunda temporada de TMNT 2012 (¡Por fin!) Y bueno, resulta que aquí, en España, han decidido continuar emitiendo Dora la Exploradora, así que los pocos capítulos que he visto me los he descargado de arutogn. (La pagina no es mía).**

**Hablando de segundas temporadas, he comenzado a escribir ya la segunda parte de éste fic. Solo diré que esta MUY relacionada con el capitulo 3. No digo nada mas, ya os he Spoileado bastante.**

**¿Quereis un capitulo dónde se vea la bronca del Sensei?¿Quereis una segunda parte? ¿Quereis que me calle ya?**

**Os recuerdo que se acepten críticas buenas, malas, gritos, susurros, lloros, risas, insultos, peloteos… ¡Todo es bienvenido!¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Paro ya de aburriros, que me enrollo como una persiana.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Aki Naileben Cambio y corto**


End file.
